The 50 of Us
by ProudBadger
Summary: America has children 50 of them and the only other country who knows is Canada. What will happen when the other nations find America's most protected secret? Contains historical events and mentions of them. Rated T to be safe. This is also my first fan fiction let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

The 50 of Us

Chapter 1

** Author's Note:**

**Welcome to my first fanfic I hope you like it and just so you know Virginia is the oldest state then the rest go in order by statehood. **

**I also own nothing except for the state's personifications.**

Virginia looked out the window waiting for her dad to come home. The war had lasted too long she just wanted him home, they all did. Now to every human they were just normal 10 year olds but they were really older than that and they were the 13 colonies. It was raining outside the house was close enough they could hear gunshots if there were any that night they just stopped.

"Virginia?" York asked "Do you see Daddy yet?"

"No not yet."

"Do you think he'll be back soon?"

Everyone looked up at Virginia she was the oldest she had to know, right? "Um well-"

Someone knocked on the door they all froze not knowing who it was for all they knew it could have been England. "Anyone home?" A familiar voice called. "I need to see my kids. It's been a while after all."

Delaware ran and flung open the door. "DAD!" he yelled tackling America. "We've missed you."

America smiled as the rest of his kids hugged him. "Well?" Virginia asked.

America looked at all their waiting faces "We are free." he smiled.

*************************Le Time Skip***********************

America walked into the living room it was September 11th 2001and he had a meeting. "I have to go now I'll be back later for dinner." He told his 50 states.

A chorus of "Bye Dad" and "love you" met him as walked out the door "I love you all too."

It was 8:43 they were all still watching the news when it suddenly cut to New York City. There on the screen was a plane heading towards the Twin Towers. The 50 of them watched in horror. Then when the plane hit the North Tower York let out a blood curdling scream. On her right arm from the inside of her wrist to the inside of her elbow was a gash that was bleeding heavily.

Maine quickly was at Yorkie's side grabbing the first aid kit from under the coffee table."I'm calling Dad." Jersey said pulling out her phone and dialing America's number.

"Yes he needs to know." Virginia agreed from York's side. She was calm being the oldest she had to be otherwise she would worry the others.

America was sitting at the World Meeting bored out of his mind he just wanted to go home and be with his kids and Canada **(only Canada knows about them other than that the other nations are clueless)** they were going to have a movie night and he couldn't wait they still had to decide what movies they were going to watch.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and answered it "Dad something bad just happened."

"What?" He was clam getting a few dirty looks from nearby nations but they quickly brushed him off typical America answering a phone during the meeting.

"A plane crashed into the North Tower."

"WHAT?! How's York?"

"She's ok it's not that bad."

"I want to talk to her."

Jersey handed the phone to York "Dad wants to talk to you."

"Daddy?"

"Yorkie are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine just shaken I think a plane malfunctioned or something. Daddy lots of people are going to be hurt I just know it."

"I know there will be a lot for you to deal with after this. But everything will be oka-"

Yorkie let out another scream this time all the nations turned toward America his face was pale. Yorkie now had another gash identical to the first on her left arm.

Arizona took the phone "Dad it wasn't an accident someone's attacking us."

America stayed on the phone talking to his children. They didn't know who did it well except for Yorkie but she didn't want to talk about it right then. She needed time. All the nations had gone back to the meeting Canada was watching America concerned for his niece. There was another scream this time it was Virginia.

She looked down at her stomach where there were five lines of blood seeping through her shirt around her bellybutton. "The Pentagon" she whispered then Virginia took the phone from the table where it was on speaker "Daddy they're from Afghanistan."

America was furious he looked across the table at Afghanistan. He was going to kill that nation for hurting his daughters he knew that the Twin Towers weren't going to make it and thousands of people would be dead. He wanted to protect his daughters like a good dad was supposed to he had to.

America stood up "WHY ARE PEOPLE FROM YOUR COUNTRY ATTACKING MINE?!"

Afghanistan was speechless after all what could he say America knew what happened and anything he said could get him killed.

"What is wrong wanker?" England asked.

America ignored him and continued "HOW DARE YOU ATTACK THEM! WHAT IN YOUR RIGHT MIND MADE IT OKAY TO DO THAT?!"

"Please tell us what happened." Canada glanced down at the phone on the table. "I want to know."

America took a deep breath looked around at all the other nations shocked faces. "The Twin Towers were attacked as was the Pentagon."

There was two more screams that came from the phone on the desk and Delaware's voice came through the phone. "The South Tower just collapsed and something happened in Pennsylvania."

"Canada we have to go."

Canada nodded following his brother out he just noticed how America was bleeding some. There were many different spots he was bleeding from and Canada knew that the girls were far worse.

There in the living room that had stain free couches just that morning was a large sectional stained with blood. And three girls were sitting on the couch with new wounds. York had six the two on her arms, and on each side she had ones that went from her waist to her armpit, one across the middle of her stomach and the last one on the top of her foot. Penny had one that zigzagged over her top of that York had thrown up quite a bit of blood. Now they just wanted their dad to come home like they did all those years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**HI EVERYONE! Thanks all of you guys who read this and reviewed it. Sorry this chapter took a few days for me to edit. Just so everyone knows I want you to imagine the states however you want you'll know their ages and genders but that's it. Enjoy. **

**I still own nothing but the state personifications.**

Chapter 2

The states were walking around the White House there was a World Meeting going on in the conference room. They had wanted to come on a little field trip _NOT _to meet any of the countries. Hawaii was walking with Virginia and Georgia. The three girls laughing and walking together the others off in their own groups.

Hawaii looked around the hallway wanting to explore like most 10 year olds want too. She decided to sneak away from her sisters. Following a hallway to her right Hawaii realized she had never been there before and got lost.

She kept walking around in circles before finally giving up and crying on the floor. She just wanted to go back to her family what happened if no one found her? Hawaii looked up she heard a voice that she knew coming from the door in front of her. She stood up and ran to the door.

Hawaii burst through the door everyone quickly turned to face the small girl but Hawaii wasn't interested in any of them. "DADDY!" she screamed running towards America "Daddy it was so scary snuck away from Virginia and Georgia but then I got lost and I was all alone and I thought no one would ever find me!"

She was crying again sobbing into her dad's chest. "Hawaii you know better than to go somewhere without someone. Let alone not telling anyone. Do you know how worried they must be?"

"I-I'm sorry Daddy. I just wanted to have fun."

"I think we better find Virginia before the White House goes on a panic. Don't you think?" Hawaii nodded as America just walked out of the room away from the shocked nations (except for Canada) completely disregarding the meeting.

"I didn't know America had kids." Germany was the first to recover. "I didn't even know he was married."

"He's not" Canada spoke up "and there's more than just Hawaii ther-"

"Well obviously there's more than one he was talking about two others." Romano interrupted.

"No there's not just the three of them think of their names." No one said anything they just stared at Canada patiently. He sighed "Well Virginia is the oldest and Hawaii is the youngest. And there's 47 more of them."

"Well I guess America has been rather busy latel-"

"Shut up Frog! They must be the 50 states Hawaii was the last state to join the Union but, what I don't understand it why Virginia is the oldest since it wasn't the first state to join the Union really Delaware should be the oldest."

"You're right England and none of us are sure why Virginia is the oldest but she doesn't mind none of them do actually. Delaware loves being 2nd in command. They work really well together but all of them do. They are supportive and protective of each other."

"Well should we go meet the rest of them?" Spain shouted.

"Veee~ Can we Germany? Can we? Can we?"

"Yes Italy let's go."

Germany stood up and walked out all the other nations following him. "Wait!" Canada called after them "You don't understand they-" but none of the nations heard him and he was left alone in the meeting room the warning still on his lips.

**And I leave it there because I can. I hope to update on Saturday please review for me. (It helps me write faster)**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI GUYS! First I want to thank all of you because you guys make me feel awesome every time I check on this story. You guys are the best! I'm going to try and make the chapters longer like the first one I know the last one was kind of short. If any of you want a certin state let me know and I'll make sure to add them I'm going to have all the states by the end though. Enjoy! I still only own the state personifications. Sadly **

Chapter 3

America carried Hawaii to where the states were making a plan of searching for her. Virginia looked up and saw her dad and Hawaii. Relief flooded her face but it quickly changed to her "time for a lecture" look.

"Hawaii do you have any idea how worried we were?" She asked the youngest state taking Hawaii from America's arms and hugging her tight. "Don't you ever and I mean ever do that again. You had me so worried I thought one of the countries had you. I swear Hawaii if you ever do this again then you will be in so much trouble you won't know what to do with yourself. Do you understand?"

Hawaii nodded "I'm sorry I just wanted to explore by myself. I didn't realize that the nations are here today. I promise I will never do that again I was so scared I thought no one would ever find me but then I found Daddy."

"That's another thing" America started "The others saw her because she ran in during the middle of the meeting."

"WHAT?!" Illinois yelled "THEY SAW HER?!"

The others had looks of shock on their faces "B-but that means-" Carolina (South Carolina) said.

Curtis (North Carolina) nodded "They're going to find us." He finished his twin sister's sentence.

The nations enter the room seeing the states they stopped. They couldn't believe it was really the 50 states. Some of them looked over all of the states trying to find their old colonies. After all wouldn't you want to meet someone you use to control?

Virginia watched them she had a feeling something was going to happen she looked around at the other Originals and knew they had the same feeling though it wasn't as great as hers. None of them knew why she just did but Virginia didn't mind it has helped her out of a few situations but we will get into that later.

Canada came running into the room seeing how all 50 of them stood together daring every signal one of the nations except for America and himself to move a muscle. But none of them knew this. Canada remembered another time when the Originals or the Baker's Dozen as they called themselves stood daring Confederate to take one of their siblings.

Russia quickly realized who Alaska was seeing her standing next to Hawaii with Carolina's arm wrapped around them like she was going to protect them at the extent of her own life. All of 50 of them were ready if it came to that.

Russia smiled at Alaska and started walking towards the 12 year old. He didn't get far next thing he knew Russia was on his back and Virginia was standing in front of him. She had decked him knocking him down. He didn't even see her move.

"Big Brother!" Belarus took out her knife going for Virginia a hand grabbed her wrist. Delaware's hand. He took the knife of Belarus' hand and threw it.

Yorkie caught it, and turned it over inspecting it "It's just a kitchen knife. Nothing special but it will get the job done."

Germany noticed the scars on her arms "Don't cut yourself with it!" he yelled at her.

York looked confused but then realizing what he was talking about snapped the knife in half. "I would never ever do that. You think I wanted these? Do you think I wanted to be on the floor throwing up blood?" Her voice was slowly rising. "Do you think that I wanted all those people to lose their lives?" Hot tears ran down her face Penny looked down at the ground tears staining her face as well.

Virginia and Delaware walked over to the girls. Virginia had a pained look on her face. "If I could have stopped it and make it so you never had to go through that pain I would. I would take away everyone's pain." She looked at her siblings knowing who had scars and who didn't who had terrible pain and who had minor injuries. She knew every detail about what happened down to the very second. And she had to witness what they went through not being able to do anything.

Canada pushed through the nations hugging York tightly letting her cry on his shoulders. He was their uncle and he had always helped look after them from the day he met them.

*********************Flash Back Time!***********************

America came running to his brother furious "CANADA I KNOW YOU HAD SOME PART IN THIS!"

"In what?"

"YOU HELPED THE BRITISH BURN MARYLAND!" America took a deep breath "Come with me." America grabbed Canada's arm and dragged him away.

When they got to America's house there was 18 kids in it one of which had burn marks on her arms, legs and neck. Maryland. She had just been burned by the British a few days before. Canada met all the states and they quickly accepted him as their uncle. And he now had 18 nieces and nephews that he promised to love, protect, and keep secret from all other nations no matter what.

*********************Back to Normal Time YAY!***************

America invited Germany, Italy, Japan, China, England, France, Russia, Spain, Romano, and Prussia to his house. So that they could get to know all the states better. He knew they wouldn't stop bothering him until they knew all the states well. Canada of coarse had come like he always did to hang out with the states and to help watch out for them during this. It was a part of the promise he made all those years ago and that he made to each one of the states when he first met them.

**The nations and states aren't too fond of each other are they? Hopefully that changes. I want to try and update tomorrow. BYE GUYS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI GUYS! I said I was going to try and update today and I didn't want to get your hopes up and then disappoint you all. I still own nothing except for the state personifications. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Virginia looked around at her siblings the Baker's Dozen now sat on the couch being questioned by Germany with the other nations watching. "So what happened during the Civil War? You all seem to be friends now. I thought that the southern states were fight the northern ones."

Virginia shook her head "No Confederate was created and he kidnapped some of us."

"Who?" England asked his eyebrows knitted together in confusion "I never saw any of you."

"Maybe because he kept us hidden. Confederate had me, Mississippi, Florida, Alabama, Georgia, Louisiana, and Texas." Carolina explained.

"And then we went and we got you all back." Virginia hugged her little sister "Unfortunately he did torture you guys before we got there. But I eventually paid him back didn't I?"

Texas came in "You're talking about that? Did you at least mention the part where you hunted the idiot down and almost killed him?"

Virginia smiled like the devil "Not yet."

************************Flash Back Time!********************

Virginia looked down at the figure that was kneeling by her feet his head bowed and bloodied. All because of her. "Never hurt one of my siblings again. I won't let you live next time."

Confederate looked up at the girl who looked as though she was barley 14. "I can't believe I was beat up by you. You're so little."

"Never underestimate the power of an overprotective sister. Who looks after her family when her dad can't. Especially when that girl is as strong and fast as I am." Virginia walked away not looking back at Confederate's shocked face. She was smiling to herself knowing that he would never hurt them again.

*********************Back to Events!************************

The nations understood why Virginia was so quick to act when she thought that Russia was going to hurt Alaska now. After what had happen to her siblings and the fact that they were so young didn't help.

"I'm so sorry." England said "If I had known then I would have-"

"We didn't want anyone to know about us." Maine interrupted "We wanted to stay hidden so no one else could separate us ever again." She looked directly at the nations while talking.

********************Time Skip!*****************************

England was walking the halls it was 9 o'clock and he was lost. America's house was really big it had to be with all of them living there. He thought he was near the rooms when he heard Virginia talking to Hawaii and Alaska.

"Virginia we're scared." Alaska said.

"And why is that? Are you afraid they're going to hurt you?" England could imagine the two girls nodding. "Do you want to sleep in here tonight?"

"Yes." The girls said together weakly.

"Come on then." Virginia patted the bed and the girls climbed in. Virginia started singing the lullaby that she wrote when the younger ones were scared when they were little.

_As the day turns dark and the night sets in_

_As the darkness swirls around you_

_Know that as long as I'm here you are safe in my arms_

_Know that I will protect you forever and ever_

_That I won't leave your side when you need me _

_That you'll always know where to find me_

_So don't feel lost don't feel alone I'm here for you_

_You know where to find me and I promise I will never leave_

England thought of how beautiful the lullaby was. He hadn't seen this side of Virginia yet. She didn't like showing her emotions. But he just had seen the side of her that was soft and gentle. It made her seem like she couldn't hurt a fly unless you knew better but, for that moment Virginia was somebody entirely different than she appeared.

She was protective, had a temper, but also kind and caring. England felt bad for all that had happen to these kids and America. He felt guilty for all he had done. He wanted to be kind to the states and he would hopefully earn their trust.

*******************Next Day Around Noon********************

The girls Virginia, Penny, Jersey, Georgia, Maryland, Hampshire, York, Carolina, Kentucky, Tennessee, Louisiana, Indiana, Mississippi, Alabama, Maine, Florida, Iowa, Cali, Minnesota, Nevada, Montana, Idaho, Oklahoma, Arizona, Alaska, and Hawaii were in the kitchen making cupcakes. The boys and the nations were out in the living room watching T.V. and America was out getting groceries with Canada.

There were screams coming from the kitchen as well as laughter. Idaho ran out with a cupcake in her hand. She walked right over to Gin (West Virginia) and smashed it into his face. He wiped the frosting off of his face and shoved it back in hers.

She pulled out another cupcake and tried to do the same thing but Gin grabbed her wrist. South (Dakota) came over and took the cupcake out of her hand and rubbed it all over her face. Cali came out and threw a cupcake at the back of his head and it hit and fell leaving frosting in his hair.

The nations were shocked at what was going on. "Ve! Germany I'm scared!"

"What the bloody heck is this another civil war?"

South turned around "Really Cali?"

Cali nodded running back into the kitchen calling behind her "Come and get me South!"

"It's on Cali!" He ran into the kitchen a few minutes later he came back covered in frosting. "I got ambushed."

Idaho ran back into the kitchen "GIRLS RULE!" She yelled.

From there it turned into a full out war some nations getting hit with cross fire. But in the end the girls ended up the least covered in frosting and sprinkles. Even though it wasn't by much that they won.

America came home all the nations expecting him to yell at his kids but instead he just smiled and said "Who won this time?"

"We did!" Louisiana smiled victoriously.

"That's what I thought."

**YAY! Happiness I showed what the states like to do for fun in this chapter. The nations weren't to happy about it but oh well. I hope everyone likes Virginia's song I do but I did right it sooo. Anyways BYE FOR NOW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI EVERYONE! This chapter really forces on Hawaii and Virginia. I hope you all like it! Thank you all for reading this I know I say this a lot but I really mean it. I still own nothing except for the state personifications. ENJOY!**

Chapter 5

Hawaii looked down she didn't know why the nations wanted to talk to her. The worst part being her big brothers and sisters weren't allowed in with her. "Hawaii" Japan began kneeling down so he could look her in the eyes. Hawaii flinched she didn't like Japan very much… "Can you tell us how you got those scars?" He pointed to her legs which were covered in long scars.

"No." She hated talking about this. And only would with her family. She had been asked so many times in public.

"Why not?!" Romano demanded.

"Now Roma don't yell at her. She's just a little girl."

Hawaii started to cry. "No no please don't cry" Italy told the youngest state "Romano didn't mean it I promise!"

"No it's not that it's j-just. I don't like talking about my scars!"

"Why the bloody not?"

"BECAUSE!" Hawaii pointed to Japan. "IT'S HIS FAULT!"

Every nation looked at the small state shocked by her outburst. "You will tell us then, da?"

"Fine." Hawaii huffed "Pearl Harbor. When it was bombed I got hurt really bad. Like Yorkie did when New York City was attacked. Except I was about 6 then and Yorkie was and still is 19." More tears streamed down her face. "It hurt so bad and I was so little I'm the baby of the family I'm not supposed to be hurt like that. And Virginia wanted heads to roll. Delaware had to keep her from stealing a plane and going to Japan herself. I just wanted all the pain to end but it wouldn't. It lasted for weeks. Then Daddy's boss decided to go to war all for me. Everyone wanted to protect me. Even Walt Disney came over to make sure I was okay and we played games and had lots of fun! It made me feel better everything everyone did was to make _**ME**_ feel better. And every year on the anniversary if I run my fingers over my scars then I can see what the people there saw and experienced through their eyes."

"Hawaii I'm so sorry." Japan her into an awkward hug but Hawaii hugged him back crying into his chest.

"I-I just want Virginia and Daddy a-an-and Walt Disney!" She sobbed really hard now. Virginia ran in the room scooped her sister up and carried her out of the room very fast holding her smallest sibling tightly.

Russia stood up to face the nations his face betrayed his emotions seeing that he did shed a few tears. "Well that was interesting, da? Now we learned about Hawaii who should go next?"

"But no one else is home! Everyone left to do something!" England spit.

"Oh that is right I now remember."

"Come on West let's go do something awesome LIKE ME!"

"Not now Prussia please just calm down." Germany rubbed his temples he was starting to get a headache.

"NEVER WEST!"

The large house was suddenly very quiet. The nations could hear a piano playing softly in another room. Their curiosity got the best of them and they went to investigate. Inside was a grand piano with Virginia and Hawaii sitting on the bench. "Now you try Hawaii."

"Okay." Hawaii sniffed she played the large instrument messing up a few keys here and there but other than that she was perfect. "I can't do it right."

"Nonsense you are doing wonderful only a few keys. You aren't as bad as me when I started. Now here put your fingers on mine." Hawaii did as she was told and Virginia started playing again the nations watched the scene from the doorway.

"Virginia why do we have Daddy but we don't have a mommy?"

"Well... because Daddy is a nation and we are the states we aren't born like humans. So we didn't have to have a mommy."

"You're our mommy Virginia. You look after us like a mommy should."

"I guess I do."

"Why do you do that?"

"Well during the Revolutionary War Daddy had to fight and he entrusted me to look after everyone because I'm the oldest. I promised him nothing would happen to anyone. He even made sure we all knew how to use a gun and each had one. I was only 10 and I had to make sure the 13 of us had enough food and clothes and water. We all had to grow up so fast that's why now we want you and Alaska to be able to be kids while you can."

"Oh… but did you ever have to use your gun?"

"Yes we all did because we had British soldiers come and ransack the house. They were going to shoot us when they were done so me being me. I came up with an insane plan that worked out well. But I did have to kill them in the end so it was more bitter sweat."

"Okay and one more thing….."

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me more about Grandma?"

"Yes I remember her I was really little when I met her though and I'm the only one of us who did. She was beautiful her name was Native America. She had long black hair it was like a curtain. And she had dark brown eyes and beautiful dark skin. She was so happy to meet me but she knew she was dying. Daddy was so crushed when she died. He cried so hard but, he was strong and happy to because he knew she went to a better place. That she was safe from all the horrible things in this world. He also knew that she would always be looking out for us."

"Grandma is looking after us... I wish I could have met her too!"

"I wish everyone could have."

"I have another question why don't other nations have kids like us?"

"I don't know that one. I think it's just because we are special and of our history. Like somehow the universe knew what was going to happen to Daddy and made us real so we could help take the pain away from him. When in reality it failed because every time one of us gets hurt it hurts Daddy bad too."

"Because of how much he loves us and takes care of us?"

"Right" Virginia nodded and went back to playing the piano pulling Hawaii on her lap they played together with Virginia's hands guiding Hawaii's to the right keys. It was the music to Virginia's lullaby and England recognized it immediately. The nations however all stayed silent in shock again of what they had just learned about America who they thought they knew so well. America had many secretes and they didn't know anything about Native America being alive. Now the next question: What else is America keeping under lock and key?

**Poor Hawaii. Virginia's such a good big sis though. You guys are all Prussia awesome! China will be in the next chapter I promise. BYE GUYS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**PLEASE READ TODAY! HI EVERYONE! Here's the new chapter I hope you like it. Thank you FBFan. I hope you like this chapter and if anyone wants me to add in an event which affected the United States then ask me and I will be sure to add it. And if it isn't in the story right away that means I'm saving it for later but it WILL be in here I promise. And I don't break promises unless I really have to. But I will keep this one. I still own nothing except for the state personifications. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Louisiana was dreaming well… not really dreaming she was having a nightmare. Because of what day it was. It was _THAT _day in fact it was _THAT _week. Louisiana hated this week. The nightmare was so real though and it was always the same one.

_There was no escape Louisiana tried to run tried to get away from the storm but her feet refused to move. 'Come on' she mentally urged 'move!' The surge was coming closer and closer to her. But still she couldn't move. She was going to die._

_ The wind was whipping her body but it couldn't move her no matter how strong it was. The surge was going to kill her first. How? Louisiana didn't know none of it made sense. But then, it didn't have to it was after all a dream. _

_ The surge hit and Louisiana was quickly under. Drowning. She couldn't get up. She need air she had to breathe had to keep fighting. Her eyes slowly closed._

Louisiana shot up in bed drenched with sweat. She had to leave and get to Ohio she always ran to him when she had this dream. He didn't have as much damage as she did but he had told her when it first happen to come to him if she needed to talk and right now that's who she needed.

Jumping out of her bed she ran and flung her door open. Louisiana ran to Ohio's room. She was making so much noise that the whole house would be up soon but. She. Didn't. Care. She just ran.

When she reached Ohio's room she banged on the door trying to get him up if he wasn't already. But he wasn't answering. Why wouldn't he answer? Tears streamed down her face all she needed was her big brother.

China was the first to reach her "What's wrong aru? Did you have a bad dream?"

"NO YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND! OHIO WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Louisiana turned around running into someone Ohio. "It's okay I promise Louisiana everything's okay now." He wrapped his arms tight around his little sister. "I promise I will always be here for you. I know this is a bad week. I sorry I wish I could have stopped it from happening."

The states came running they of course knew what was going on. "Oh" Mississippi said "You had the dream again didn't you?" She hugged her big sister tightly gaining Louisiana hugging her back. Mississippi started crying too.

"I'm sorry Mississippi. Please don't cry. I shouldn't be crying. I'm the big sister I have to be strong for you."

"Well then you're stupid if you believe that! You don't have to be strong all the time Louisiana! You have us to help you when you can't be strong. And Virginia always tries to be strong too but she can't always be either. She has Delaware to help her and us too! We can't be strong all the time it's just impossible!"

"You're right Mississippi I-I'm sorry."

"What is going on aru?" China rubbed his eyes.

"Today is the anniversary of Hurricane Katrina." America explained. "Lots of the states were hurt because of it. Louisiana though had the highest death toll. Mississippi was behind her. Then Florida then Alabama, Georgia, and Ohio and lastly Kentucky. There were way too many lives lost that day and I wish I could have done something."

"Daddy you couldn't have done anything. We can't stop natural disasters no matter how strong we may be." Florida hugged her dad to reassure him.

Anyone for some ice cream?" Ohio asked hey ice cream and chocolate can fix sadness.

All the states nodded in agreement "Ice cream for breakfast are you bloody kidding me? Aren't you all old enough to know that you shouldn't eat it for breakfast? You're not little kids any more so why don't you just bloody grow up?" England asked ice cream wasn't for breakfast and he didn't think the states should be eating something that full of sugar so early.

Virginia frozen when she heard this and all the states, America, and Canada inched slowly away from her. "What's going on? Can someone tell the Awesomeness why everyone is suddenly afraid of her?" Prussia pointed to Virginia anticipating the answer.

Virginia turned around to face England if looks could kill… "Say it again." Her voice was calm but threatening England stayed silent with his arms crossed he wasn't going to do anything he didn't want to. "I said say it again." This time England merely shook his head. That was something he shouldn't have done.

Virginia lunged at him and quickly pinned him her knee of his back. No one had ever said that to her siblings and no dared to and now they would never say it again. "You need to learn your place England. This is my house I am the first of 50. I only come second after my daddy. I am a very over protective sister. No one ever hurts one of them without me turning and stabbing them with a knife. I don't have a knife on me right now nor any other weapons. You should thank your lucky stars for that otherwise you would be dead right now. I have killed people before when I was only 10. I grew up to fast I want my youngest siblings to stay young for as long as they can. Every war _I _looked after them. _I_ came up with the plan to get them back when they were kidnapped. It. Was. Always. Me. While you sat back and had no idea about us now you meet us and you do something stupid like this. I think you need to be punished. Hawaii what is the punishment for someone who hurts one of us?"

Hawaii's eyes grew wide she couldn't believe that Virginia was going to use the punishment she came up with. "It's…"

**And I leave you there please don't kill me for the cliff hanger. I have to change my update schedule I'm going to update every Wednesday and then Saturday or Sunday. And I have really big test coming up and I have review classes after school until 5:00 my time. There is only 3 but one of them is on Wednesday. That week I will update either Tuesday or Thursday. Okay? I hope so. That is all BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HI EVERYONE! I hope you are all doing well. I also hope you enjoy is chapter Iggy will not die I swear! Also I know I have said this a lot but you guys are awesome thank you all so much! And Narwhal-Riding-Alien ;). I still own nothing but the state personifications. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

"Hey Colorado can you give me a hand?" Utah called to his brother.

"Yeah" Colorado came over to the machine that took up a good amount of space in their basement. "These ones?"

Utah nodded "We have to make sure it's all on the right settings. Of course that just means not to weak it isn't strong enough to kill anyone unless their human."

Delaware locked the door "He's not getting out now."

"Good" Montana smiled "He deserves everything he's about to get."

The nations were watching in wonder the scene before them except for America and Canada. They both had seen what would happen. England locked inside was pounding on the door trying to get out.

"That's not going to work." Idaho yelled to him "Daddy couldn't even break the door. So good luck trying."

"America what does this…thing even do?" France asked

"Don't worry dude England won't die. And you'll see what it does soon."

Across the room Virginia was watching her siblings when she felt dizzy. She steadied herself on the wall. Delaware noticed and came over. "Virginia you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Really Virginia? You almost fell down."

"It was just a feeling Delaware I promise I'm fine!"

"A feeling? You have to tell me when that happens that normally means that-"

Virginia cut him off "No it wasn't like that I just felt dizzy that's all. I swear I'm fine just tired. It's been stressful around here lately. After we're done down here I will go upstairs to my room and lie down."

"Do I hear the mighty Virginia giving up power for the day?"

"Yes Delaware I need you to watch them for me and if something happens, even if it's little you have to come and get me understand?"

"Yes I will. Now come on and sit down just relax you don't have to work right now just enjoy the show."

Delaware walked Virginia over to one of the chairs. After she was sitting he took a seat himself. "Alright" Utah stepped back checking over the controls one last time "Everything's ready Nevada do you want to do the honors?"

Nevada jumped off the floor "YEAH I DO!" She pulled the leaver "Gabbling is so much fun."

"But you're not gabbling."

"I KNOW THAT COLORADO!"

Everyone was silent waiting. England screamed in pain. This machine could put someone through everything that happened in the United States. Everything the states went through and the person was forced to go through. But the said person would not have any scars or blood loss from it. They would just be traumatized the rest of their life.

After an hour some of the states began to grow restless. Playing poker which lead to an argument that Delaware broke up. Alaska stood up and walked toward Virginia "Are you okay Virginia?"

"Yes I'm fine why do you ask?  
"Because you always break up arguments. You don't like giving up control." Alaska placed her hand on Virginia's forehead "You're warm you should go to bed."

"I will after England gets out."

"No now!" Alaska took her big sister's hand and pulled her to her room.

"Okay what happened to Virginia?" Nebraska faced his siblings.

"She felt dizzy earlier she's been under a lot of stress and it's getting to her." Delaware explained "She'll be fine after some rest."

The buzzer went off on the machine and Michigan opened the door to let him out. Alaska came skipping back into the room. When she saw England she giggled "Did Iggybrows go through a lot?"

"IGGYBROWS!" Arizona yelled.

"IGGYBROWS!" Alaska yelled back.

"I've taught you well little sister." She said pulling Alaska into a hug.

Germany facepalmed they were definitely America's kids.

England stood up feeling uneasy "What the bloody heck did I just go through?" Delaware explained filling in for Virginia. "I didn't know how painful all of that was you. I'm sorry." England looked at each of the states he was truly sorry. He himself had helped in some of those events he felt it was his fault what happened. "I wish that I could redo history."

"But if you did we wouldn't be who we are today." Yorkie said. "Things have a funny way of working out in the end. Now I believe I was promised ice cream. Anyone care to join me?" Everyone hurried upstairs ready for a nice big sundae.

**This was shorter than normal and for that I apologize. I'm sorry it wasn't completely about England's punishment too. But all there ate lots of important details you must all remember. That's it for me BYE EVERYONE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HI EVERYONE! I hope you all are good. I apologize now if there are any mistakes in this chapter I have been sick since Wednesday I am now though just tired. I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter which made me sad. Please review guys I like to know what you think. I still own nothing but the state personifications. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Delaware glanced around the room looking at his family. He hardly touched his ice cream and kept glancing at the stairs. He hoped Virginia was okay that it wasn't what he thought it was. _It's just a headache_ he thought _Virginia is fine it's not what you think it is. Don't worry._

He looked back up at the stairs again but this time Delaware saw Virginia sneaking down them. "Delaware" She mouthed and he what was going on.

He jumped off the floor and ran to the stairs everyone starring at him. "Virginia? It's not is it? Please tell me it's not!"

"Delaware I'm sorry….."

"No. NO!"

"Delaware?" America asked glancing between the two of them. "What's going on?"

Virginia glares at Delaware "Nothing Dad it's nothing I swear."

"Sure seems like nothing." Penny glared at Delaware too. "Tell us if it affects our family then we have a right to know."

"I said it was nothing! Why can't we just leave it at that?"

"Because if it involves my big sister then I want to know. Listen no matter how much power you think you have because you're the second oldest. Because guess what I'm third and I want to know."

"I-I'm fi-fin-fine."

"No you are clearly not Virginia! Now tell me right this minute what's going on."

Virginia walked down the rest of the stairs. "It's no-nothing I-I pro-promise."

Virginia stood next to Delaware she was lying of course she felt awful. Her head was pounding and the room was spinning and her vision kept blurring. Why did this have to happen now? With everyone watching her looking for a sign of weakness. But she would never show it. She was the mighty Virginia oldest of 50 she couldn't be weak.

That didn't stop what happened next though Virginia's legs gave out from under her as the world went spinning black around her. Delaware caught her "No. VIRGINIA!"

"Now tell me what's going on!"

"No Penny I can't I promised!" He laid Virginia on the floor carefully.

"Delaware look at her. Virginia's practically dead! And you're sitting here telling me that she's fine! She's as white as a ghost! I hope you realize that we are the _**50**_ United States of America. If Virginia dies then we go from 50 to 49. Is that what you want?!"

"Fine but I will only tell the Original and the nations. The rest of you got to you-know-where in the backyard."

"But-" Hawaii looked at Virginia "I want to stay with Virginia so I know she's gonna be okay."

"Don't worry Hawaii Virginia will be fine." Delaware promised.

Hawaii looked at Virginia doubtfully and left with her siblings. "Great Delaware now if Virginia dies you just lied to our youngest sister."

"Penny knock it off."

"No Delaware you better hope and pray that Virginia is fine because if she dies it is your fault for not telling us sooner. And you will leave and never come back here."

He took a deep breath he knew it was his fault and he would gladly leave as a punishment. "Before the Civil War when Virginia was split up Virginia got a migraine. But it was so much worse than a migraine. It was more like a tumor in her brain. It was bad but she was fine after a week. I was the only one who saw and Virginia being Virginia didn't want to worry anyone. Especially not then. She knew the war was coming and didn't want- or need anyone worried about her. After that though after years and years she had a relapse. This time though we could go and get it checked out to see if it was a tumor. It wasn't." Delaware paused "She was "healthy" it continued but after resting some she was fine. The same Virginia she had always been. It has only happened four times before today. Never did she show signs that she would die but now….."  
"Delaware I'm so sorry. If something does happen then stay we need you. I need you Delaware. I can't run this house like Virginia none of us can but…" Penny looked up at him. "I can't go from 50 to 48 either. We are 50 a strong and mighty number. United we stand divided we fall. And I will not allow us to fall because if Virginia found out she would haunt us from her grave."

"Yeah. She'd be floating around the house moaning and making so much noise." Massachusetts smiled.

Virginia however still hadn't moved and if it weren't for the small rise of her chest that seemed to grow smaller by the second. They would have assumed her to be dead. But then again any minute now she could be….

**I'msosorrypleasedon'tgetmadcliffhangersyaknowIhave toleavesuspenseandifyoureadmyauthor'snotesthanyouw ouldknowsomethingiswrongwith VirginiapeoplefromWestVirginiaandVirginiaI'mreally sorryyouguysarePrussiaawesomeandIloveallstates.**

**I am really truly sorry. But that's not going to stop me from what I did. BYE EVERYONE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HI EVERYONE! I hope you all are well and if you aren't I hope you feel better. I wish you all would review more I need to know what you think. There's a rather big cliff hanger though will it be solved this chapter? Maybe and maybe not guess you just have to find out for yourselves. That's enough from me. I once again own nothing except for the state personifications. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

York could barley look at Virginia seeing how pale she was. Shortly after Virginia passed out Connecticut called an ambulance they all agreed that it was what was best for Virginia's life. It would be here soon to take Virginia to the hospital.

They couldn't help but worry they had no idea what was going on and Delaware wanted to keep it that way. Montana looked out the window to the house. "She'll be fine right?"

Vermont shrugged he didn't know either. He looked at the house with the other states wondering what was going on when bright lights came flashing down the street.

"Virginia's not gonna die is she?" Alaska looked at her older siblings.

"No Alaska don't worry." Arizona hugged her "Virginia's going to be just fine. She's been through worse right?"

"But this never happened before!"

"Don't worry Virginia's tougher than nails." Wisconsin assured her.

The paramedics came in the house and quickly got Virginia into the ambulance. America was going to ride with her and the 12 states were going to follow behind them.

"Canada can you look after the others for me?" Delaware asked his uncle.

Canada nodded as they left. He knew the others would come back in soon wanting to know what's going on with Virginia. His job was to keep them here.

Canada was right after the lights of the ambulance faded the states came running in. "Is Virginia okay?" Vermont asked.

"She's alive that's all that matters." Canada couldn't bring himself to lie to them and he knew that they would find if he didn't tell them.

The states each had a look of pure terror on their faces. They all went upstairs to their rooms except for Alaska and Hawaii who were crying into Canada's shoulders.

"Ca-Canada?"

"Yes Hawaii?"

"W-what if Virginia dies?"

"She won't I promise. She'll be fine girls."

When they got to the hospital Virginia was taken into the emergency room and now the 13 of them sat waiting to hear if she was going to live or not. All of them were crying in some way. America was doing his best not to let the states see him crying but it was hard because every time someone came out the door he thought something happened to Vriginia.

"D-Daddy?" Jersey leaned on him.

"Yes Jersey?"

"You don't have to be strong for us."

"Yes I do I'm your father and-" He burst into tears "I can't lose her or any of you!"

"Dad," Delaware stood up "What would Virginia say right now?"

"That she's strong enough for all of us." Carolina said.

"Yeah but Virginia's always been here and the thought of losing her…." York cried harder.

"We won't lose Virginia." America looked at his kids who were trying to be brave and strong like Virginia. "She'll pull through she always has managed when I couldn't. Virginia is strong and she doesn't give up without a fight."

"But what if she loses this fight?" Maryland asked.

"She won't." Delaware said firmly.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before a nurse came over to them. "Mr. Jones?" America stood up and nodded. "I don't want to lie to you so here's the truth. We honestly don't know what's wrong with her there's no tumor or disease or anything. She's alive and that's all that matters right now. You can see her if you want to but I'll warn you now she has a lot of machines keeping her alive."

"I'll see her and you guys stay here I don't want you to see your sister like that." America followed the nurse to Virginia's room when he entered it he saw a very pale Virginia lying in bed with tubes and IVs attached to her and an oxygen mask on her face.

He couldn't believe that it was Virginia. Virginia was active and healthy. America walked over to the bed and sat down next to Virginia. "Virginia? I hope you can hear me sweetie I love you and I need you to be okay. I don't know what I'm going to do if you don't make it. You've always been here when I needed you. You've taken care of your siblings and have held them when they were scared. When I had to fight in wars I never worried about them because I knew that you were looking after them and keeping them out of trouble." He took Virginia's hand gently. "Please be okay for all of us."

America made the states go home and get some rest he didn't want to leave Virginia. They all agreed and went home to tell everyone what happened.

"We're home!" Delaware yelled.

"How is Virginia?" England asked.

"We don't know. We don't know if she's going to live or not Dad's staying with her. She's in good hands."

"Promise?"

"I promise Hawaii."

**Well the problem still isn't solved. Do you guys think Virginia will be fine? Let me know what you think will happen. BYE EVERYONE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**HI EVERYONE! I hope you all are doing well. I am finally getting over being sick. I need to clear up a bit of confusion West Virginia is Gin he was in the chapter with the cupcake war. The first one to get hit with a cupcake by Idaho. Now on to other matters of Virginia but that you will have to read this chapter to see if she's okay or not. I still own nothing but the state personifications. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

Virginia wasn't sure what was happening. She remembered passing out. She remembered hearing her siblings yell her name and try to wake her up. She remembered Penny and Delaware fighting. She remembered wanting to stop it but not even being able to move.

All Virginia wanted was for them to stop fighting and her to wake up and be fine for them. They were her whole world. It was _**HER **_job to look after them. Virginia had promised America that she would always look out for them. And right now she felt like she was failing him.

It was dark Virginia thought for sure she was dead, but then came the memories. Learning how to use a gun. Dressing like a boy to go save her siblings. America hugging her when she was little. Everything that she had ever experienced came flooding back to her. Virginia couldn't stop fighting she didn't lose easy she refused to lose in all the fights she had been in. Because every time someone depended on her to win. Right now she had everyone; all her siblings, her dad, her uncle, and the nations needing her to be alright. To get up and smile and protect them.

Virginia felt like the darkness was closing in around her and trying to swallow her up so she would become nothing. But there was something off in the distance, a light. Virginia focused on the light as it got closer and brighter. When suddenly she was in a bed there were machines beeping around her and something on her face. It was very clean and very bright.

"Virginia?" She looked over America had tears running down his face but he also had the biggest smile ever. "Virginia! You're wake! You're going to be okay."

"Daddy where are we? Where is everyone else?"

"We're in a hospital after you passed out we decided it was best for you. And everyone else is home they're very worried about you."

"You managed to decide on what to do rather quickly. Are you sure it was our family?"

America smiled "In times of crises we can act pretty quick but you know far too much about that."

"Yes well when you're in charge and your dad's off fighting in war then it's what you have to do to keep your family alive and safe."

America took out his phone and called the house. He put it on speaker for Virginia. "I think they want to know that you're awake."

Virginia smiled as Japan's voice came through the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Dude can you get everyone in the living room and put the phone on speaker?"

"Yes just give me a moment."

Japan set the phone down after putting it on speaker he hoped Virginia was still alright. He didn't want to see the states reactions if she wasn't.

Once everyone was assembled into the living room they waited. America had just said he had news and it worried them not knowing what. Virginia's voice came through the phone. "Yo Gin what was that bet again?"

Gin smiled "You lost Virginia you honestly don't know what you have to do?"

"Nope not a clue it was a while ago say when I first met you on my land."

"It's not your land any more if I recall it's mine for I am the state of West Virginia!"

"Calm down bro! I was kidding your one of my favorite 25 little brothers"."

"If I remember you only have 25 brothers."

"Ohio you're so good at math."

Ohio rolled his eyes. "Are we allowed to see you now?"

"No the doctors are coming to check on me soon hopefully then they will take me off of these machines and THEN you can see me."

"You are so much like Daddy." York said "Always wanting us to not see you when you're in bad shape when we really have seen you in bad shape before."

"I know but this is something none of you are allowed to see not even Delaware."

"Is that a Virginia order?" Delaware smiled.

"You bet it is! I have to go now guys the doctors are here. I love you all so much and don't do anything stupid until I get back even then don't do something stupid."

I chorus of "I love you toos" went around before the phone went dead.

"I can't believe Virginia's alive and she sounds like Virginia." Florida said. "I'm glad she's alright and I cannot wait to see her."

"Don't worry from the sound of it we will be able to see her soon." Canada said looking around at the states. He couldn't imagine what would have happened if Virginia wasn't alright. The states wouldn't be the same without their big sister. And he didn't know what he or America would do. They all depended on her so much but, maybe they put too much pressure on her. But she also put a lot of pressure on herself. She always made sure her sibling had the best she could provide of course with more siblings came more responsibilities. Virginia never complained though she loved them all so much and was willing to do anything for them.

**Yay! Virginia is alive now what was wrong with her? More explanations will come next chapter I promise. That's all from me today BYE GUYS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HI EVERYONE! I'm very sorry for not being able to update like I normally do school got in the way. And this chapter is shorter than the others so I will apologize for that right now too. That's enough from me I still only own the state personifications no matter how much I wish I owned Hetalia. Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

After Virginia had hung up the phone the doctors came in. They couldn't believe that she had pulled through. But then again they didn't know how tough she was. They even agreed that she was well enough to go home. So now Penny and Jersey were driving to the hospital to get America and Virginia.

"I'm so glad she's okay!"

"Keep your eyes on the road Penny!"

"Right right sorry I'm just excited."

"I am too but we can't crash the car on the way to get them from the hospital."

"I know, I know."

They made it to the hospital with clothes for Virginia to change into. Everyone had wanted to come but Delaware said that they had to get something ready for Virginia and not get her too crowded she had to rest. And that in its self was going to be a challenge. Virginia wasn't known for "taking it easy" she was always doing something unless she was sleeping. Hopefully Virginia would be really tired when she got back.

"Virginia!" The girls ran over to hug their sister.

"We were so worried!" Penny said.

"I'm sorry I scared you like that."

"We it's okay now because you are alive."

"Now how's about we get you changed so we can get home?" Jersey held up the bag.

"Yeah I want to see everyone."

"Daddy get out."

"I'm way ahead of you." America shut the door behind him.

After Virginia was ready to go they left. America drove home with Virginia sitting next to him and the other two girls in the backseat. Virginia kept looking out the window next to her. Never taking her eyes off the scene that was changing. She was tired and just wanted to make sure all her siblings were alright and then go to bed.

When the car pulled into the driveway America helped Virginia out of the car while Penny and Jersey opened the front door. Virginia walked inside and saw all the states standing together watching her nervously no one moved as she entered like she was a porcelain doll that could shatter at any moment.

"What no hug?" All the states moved trying to hug her at the same time. They were so happy she was alive. 49 wasn't as good a number as 50. "Now I am very tired and I would love to sleep in my own bed. If I could just have some help up the stairs then everything would be good."

Rhode took her left arm and Gin took her right and soon enough she was sleeping in her bed. It was late so the states and nations headed off to bed. America slept on the floor in Virginia's room to make sure she was alright through her first night back home. And so is she needed anything she wouldn't have to get up and get it herself.

"Goodnight Virginia." He whispered to her after he kissed her forehead. "I'll be right here if you need anything."


End file.
